Project 1: Clinical data was abstracted from the medical record. Magnetic resonance imaging of brain and heart was performed early and late during convalescence. Daily blood specimens (serum, plasma, leukocytes) and intermittent body fluid specimens (urine, stool, semen) were collected, preserved, and stored at the NIAID IRF BSL 4 laboratory for later analysis. Peripheral blood leukocyte transcriptional responses were characterized during illness and recovery and correlated with clinical parameters. Viral kinetics and genetic diversification were characterized in serum during acute illness and in semen during convalescence.